


all tied up!

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Photography, Shibari, Strangers to Lovers, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Why are you so tense?” Ten, the owner of the art project and also the tormentor of Lucas’ life, had the audacity to ask.“I don’t know Ten, would you want to go to Walmart and ask someone to print out pictures of my ass?” Lucas shot him daggers while Yuta secretly laughed from the back seat of the car.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 11
Collections: NCT Walmart Fic Fest R1





	1. Chapter 1

Who in their right mind would drag themselves to Walmart’s printing department at 9 in the morning to print their friend’s photos for their project? 

Lucas would and he’s in fact, forcing himself to be confident. 

“Why are you so tense?” Ten, the owner of the art project and also the tormentor of Lucas’ life, had the audacity to ask. 

“I don’t know Ten, would you want to go to Walmart and ask someone to print out pictures of my ass?” Lucas shot him daggers while Yuta secretly laughed from the back seat of the car. “Not to mention, I’m tied up in those pictures!” he argued, enunciating each word that came out of his mouth. 

“It’s called shibari, and it’s Yuta’s idea. This would be perfect for our project and I thought you were always glad to help?” Ten tilted his head, like he always does when he makes a point. 

Lucas sighed defeatedly and he aggressively took the flash drive from Ten as he stormed out of the car. 

“Love you, Cas. We owe you!” yelled Yuta, before Lucas was out of earshot. 

“There’s no way a lot of people are in Walmart this early anyway, so only the only person who’ll get to see my nude and tied up body is the printing department alone.” Lucas tried to assure himself. 

He awkwardly approached the counter, whereas he was met with an attractive man in specs. 

“What may I do for you?” the employee from the printer department asked, and he’s heard somewhere that using the employee’s name gives you a better impression. 

He glanced at the employee’s name tag, it was kind of old, with very minimal design. But the employee’s name was so cute and it sounded like an English name too—just like his. 

“Hi Mark,” the employee’s name rolled out of his tongue perfectly. “I would like some files printed, it's uh, it’s.. I’m sorry for what you’re about to see.” he said as his elocution slowly faded with each word. 

“Huh? Is it something bad?” wondered Mark, but Lucas eagerly shook his head, “Something disgusting?” 

“Oh no, not like disgusting-“ Lucas was quick to repudiate. “Just, it’s not something you’re expecting to see early in the morning.” 

“Here goes,” said Mark, who was intrigued with what the customer wanted to have printed out. Mark has had a fair share of weird customer experiences, some of the things he had to print out were questionable, some aren’t even worthy of seeing the light of day. 

He wondered what this customer’s hidden side he’ll get to know of. 

“Which folder?” he asked, while scrolling through multiple folders inside the flash drive. 

Lucas inched closer to his side, to look at the computer. He wanted so badly to get out of Walmart when he saw one folder named “Lucas’ buttcheeks.” Although ashamed, he pointed at it and the printer guy, Mark, just nodded and let out a sound of acknowledgement. 

During the printing process, Lucas was tapping on the counter’s table out of nervousness while Mark tried his best to avoid eye contact. 

“my uh my friend is an art student and he needed me to model for him.. their subject should be about vulnerability so i was tied up... i” Lucas rambled, almost like he was talking to nobody. 

But Mark was kind enough to converse with him, “Shut up sir, that was a work of art! It’s great, and your body was taken well in those photos, if that was me i’d be proud.” 

“Oh,” Lucas straightened his back, “Thank you, I saw you staring at the pictures earlier. Are you familiar with it?” 

Mark almost lost balance, he wasn’t aware that Lucas caught him staring at the photos. “I uh- yes I tried it before.” he lied, because what else was he supposed to say? 

Lucas’ mouth formed an ‘o’ as he nodded, “We should exchange numbers! I mean if that’s okay, it would be nice to have you as my friend’s model for future shoots.” 

The walmart employee handed Lucas the printed out pictures and his flash drive back. 

“Sure, here’s my number. Just contact me when your friend needs a model.” Mark responded. 

Mark doubted he’ll ever want to be a model for someone he doesn’t know and let alone do modelling. But he wanted to see Lucas outside of his workplace so he took the chance.

They exchanged numbers and for the duration of his whole shift, Mark was trying to get rid of the picture of Lucas’ body tied up in bed, with petals touching some of his skin in place of decoration.

  
  


——

  
  


It took six days until Lucas reached out to Mark for a photoshoot request, the latter blithely accepted it despite his roommate’s deterrence to the idea of him agreeing to model for people he barely knew. 

Meeting Lucas’ friends was a rum experience for Mark, they looked intimidating but they turned out to be as unfeignedly affectionate and caring as Lucas. 

Ten explained that the subject of the photoshoot still centered around vulnerability, the art student heaved out a sigh of frustration. “Our professor sent my output back to me, you know the one with I did with Lucas?” Mark nodded. 

“He said it doesn’t depict vulnerability and rejected it.” Yuta continued for Ten, who was then busy fixing some props on the set. “So Ten and I, although we very much disagree with the idea, went to find petite models who’d fit in what society would deem as ‘vulnerable’” he said with his hands crossed over his chest. 

“And I told them about you! Because you told me you had experience in shibari before so it’d be great.” Lucas enthusiastically exclaimed. Mark forgot about the lie he told that day he met Lucas but he was reminded now. “You can opt out anytime, so please tell us if you’re uncomfortable.” 

Mark did flying yoga, he can do this too. But he was contemplating so hard whether or not he can really be the model for Ten’s photography session. 

“I’ll be tied up, right? Then lay in bed?” Mark wanted to envision what he was getting himself into at first. 

“Oh, we’ll be trying something different this time!” Ten replied, “It’s still shibari but this time it’s aerial. You’ll be doing something similar to the pose of ‘The creation of adam’ but like.. You’re tied up with a harness, of course.” 

Before Mark could even speak, Lucas excused the two of them outside leaving the couple inside the studio. 

“Okay, I did not know any of these aerial things, I thought we’re doing a regular shibari shoot.” Mark said. 

“Me too, I’m sorry. I can get you out of here if you want, it’s really overwhelming and--” 

“I didn’t say I won’t do it,” Mark brushed the lines out of Lucas’ forehead. Then the two were startled by a loud flashing sound. It was Yuta with his camera, he just took a picture of them. 

“For behind the scenes,” the blonde photographer reasoned out.

“Are you really sure?” Lucas diverted his attention to Mark, ignoring the way his friends were sneering. “I’ll be there all throughout the photoshoot to make sure you won’t be doing anything against your will.” 

“Thank you Lucas, but I really want to try it so no worries!” Mark reassured. “You can still be there though, be my support system.” 

“Of course,” Lucas replied with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure you’re tying him the right way?” Lucas couldn’t hide his concern for Mark, who looked equally as concerned as him. 

“I know what I’m doing,” Yuta retorted, “I tried this with Ten too many times for me not to know how it works.” he added, with a final tug on the rope to form a knot. 

“Does it hurt?” Lucas asked, touching the rope lightly. His touch ever so gentle, ghosted Mark’s skin. 

“It doesn’t hurt, I'm just scared that it’ll break once I’m up there.” Mark responded whilst looking up, alerted with how high the position he was about to be in. 

“I’ll be taking photos for the behind the scenes shoot because it’s necessary for our portfolio. If you have any concerns please direct it to Ten, he’ll be the one taking your pictures.” Yuta said and he gave one last tap on Lucas’ shoulder to tell him to move slightly because Mark was then about to be hoisted up. 

The first few shots were magnificent, Lucas was so sure that Mark looked breath-taking. 

Mark’s veins were standing out, his thighs were pinkish from the tightness of the rope and Lucas could see the way his lips trembled whenever the cold air grazed his body. He looked like a Greek god, with or without the props Ten had set up. 

Lucas was absentmindedly smiling at the sight of the pretty boy hanging in mid-air, that Yuta’s behind the scenes photos were probably filled with his huge smile in it. 

“Tilt your head a little bit to the side,” Mark did as Ten instructed. 

“How’s the air up there?” Lucas half-joked, he figured it would be good to communicate with Mark to ease him in some way. 

“It’s cold!” came the other’s reply. 

Every now and then, Lucas would check on Mark’s state. 

The second portion of the shoot has a darker vibe, the background was black with just the right amount of glitters on Mark’s chest were visible. He looked like a constellation, a heavenly body only to be adored from afar. 

Lucas’ first love were the stars, the second ones were his parents, third was a classmate from his high school who had to leave to another country the year after their graduation. And then, there’s Mark. 

His growing adoration for the man both thrilled and terrified him. 

Yuta and Ten would exchange knowing glances, knowing how Lucas looks every time he’s harboring a crush. 

“Alright, let’s wrap up!” Ten declared, Mark was being lowered down at that point while Lucas was thinking of ways to ask him out on a proper date. 

Yuta gave him an encouraging nudge, and then he motioned over where Mark was stretching. “I’ll clean up with Ten. Go and talk to him,” his friend encouraged. 

Yuta and Ten were cleaning up while he and Mark were waiting outside. 

“Do you have something you wanted to say to me?” Mark broke the awkward silence that enveloped them. He also must’ve noticed the way Lucas would try to initiate conversation only to retreat each time. 

“Did you have fun during the photoshoot?” his voice sounded rigid even to his ears. 

Mark nodded, “I did, it was tiring but it’s something I didn’t picture I’d enjoy but I did.” 

Lucas then asked an even more straightforward question, “Would you like to spend some time with me? Like.. not with anyone else, just us?” 

“Who am I to say no?” was Mark’s sly reply.

Lucas let out a loud squeal that it left Mark speechless. He had not expected to see the taller guy squeal out of happiness. He involuntarily pinched his cheeks. 

_ A flash. _

_ Similar to the flash that startled them earlier.  _

It was Yuta who took the picture, one of his hands on the camera and one on Ten’s shoulder. 

“The behind the scenes of our photoshoot would be interesting,” the couple commented before they bid them goodbye. 

  
  


——

Lucas visited Walmart unexpectedly on a Wednesday afternoon. 

“I thought our date would be on Saturday?” Mark questioned, a bit anxious that Lucas would cancel the date because they haven’t contacted each other that much given their busy schedules. 

“Relax, Mark I’m just here to print out Ten’s project again.” the taller of the two explained.

“How could I relax?” Mark said, realizing he never saw the final output of his modeling. 

“Don’t be, you look pretty as always.” Lucas admittedly said. 

Mark rolled his eyes, “Don’t flatter me, Cas.” 

The moment Mark opened the folder from the flash drive, he was confused. 

“Lucas? this isn’t from Ten’s camera.” 

Lucas bobbed his head, “It’s from Yuta’s, he’s been taking the behind the scenes of the photoshoot.” 

“I thought—“ 

“Look, it’s us,” it was a photo of them from when Lucas asked Mark out, “Yuta thought this would represent vulnerability better. Because our emotions are bare and we’re not pretending behind the lens of the camera.” 

“It’s candid,” Mark added. “You look so nervous here, though.” 

“I really was nervous, you know. I tried my best to conceal it.” 

Mark checked the other photos, it was mostly photos of Lucas and him laughing together during the shoot. 

“Ten looked at these photos of us laughing and his eyes lit, he said that is what they’re missing. Raw emotions, like Yuta said. Trust in each other while in a vulnerable situation.” Lucas kept on explaining, worried that Mark would find it weird.

But Mark did not give any snarky comment, “I’m amazed with how your friend’s minds work, Cas. I know you’re as thoughtful as them, too.” 

“Thank yo--”

“But are you saying I got tied up for nothing?” Lucas scratched his head and removed invisible dust from his shirt.

“I’m kidding,” Mark had to clarify. 

“I’ll make it up to you, after our date this Saturday.” Mark pouted upon hearing Lucas’ promise.

“You better,” he replied. 


End file.
